In the field of telecommunications, and in the field of data transmission and processing, numerous connections are established by telecommunications and/or data lines. These connections can be made by wires, for example copper wires.
Plural wires can be integrated with a cable and can be put together at a connector, such as a plug or a socket. By connecting two connectors of this type with each other, plural connections between the wires, which are connected with each of the connectors, are established. Such a type of connection can also be used in networks, such as local area networks, for any connections between devices being part of the network. Such a network may have an outlet in a work area and a patch panel in a data room. Connectors may be mounted in the outlets and/or the patch panels. Typical connectors are described in ICE 60603-7.
In the field of telecommunications and data transmission recent advances in ADSL-technology allow transmission of at least two different signals on a single telecommunications line. This is achieved by transmitting the different signals at different frequencies along the same line. In particular, on the subscriber side, separate voice and data signals are combined and sent to the central office via the same transmission line where it may be split. The voice signal is then directed to the other subscriber(s) on the telephone call, and the data signal is directed to the other subscriber(s) participating in the data exchange. For the transmission of voice and data signals to the subscriber, separate voice and data signals are combined at the central office, sent to the subscriber and split at the subscriber side.
Particularly in connection with ADSL technology, the rates at which telecommunications and data signals are transmitted by telecommunications modules have increased remarkably resulting in increased cross-talk effects. The term “cross-talk” describes an effect in which the contacts of a telecommunications module act as small antennae, which transmit an interfering signal to adjacent contacts. Generally, the interfering signals are transmitted by a pair of wires and, therefore, by a pair of adjacent contacts. Thus, cross-talk between the contacts of a single pair is not an issue. However, cross-talk between the contacts of adjacent pairs should be reduced as far as possible.
The contacts in conventional jack connectors may be in close proximity to one another. If these jack connectors are used in high performance communication systems, cross cross-talk between adjacent conductor pairs may occur. As regards cross-talk between pairs of wires, such cross-talk is reduced by twisting the pairs. Moreover, plural twisted pairs, which may be integrated in a cable, may be shielded from each other and/or twisted themselves. The shielding of an individual wire pair may be formed by a foil shielding, in other words, a metal foil or metalized foil formed around a twisted pair. As an alternative, individual pairs may be shielded by a braid. Finally, cross-talk between adjacent cables may be reduced by shielding the cables. In this context, the shielding of individual wire pairs may be formed as a foil shielding, and the shielding of the cable may be formed by a braid. Moreover, the cable may additionally have a drain wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,617 B1 describes a low current outlet having contact pins and an organizer cap, which, on being fixed to a base, establishes electrical contact between wires and the contact pins. The cap is provided with wire guides extending parallel to each other.
US 2004/0229517 A1 is related to a jack having a terminal housing with a base through which one or more wire management tunnels extend. The tunnels may have openings facing opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,720 A describes a socket having a connecting pusher which may be pushed by jaws fixed on the socket so as to engage wires arranged in the connecting pusher with insulation displacement contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,515 B1 is related to a connecting cable having a cable manager with guides adapted to accommodate individual wires.